The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more specifically to vacuum cleaners including removable filter housings.
Vacuum cleaners are typically used to clean floor surfaces by generating suction to draw air and dirt through a suction nozzle. The dirt is separated from the air inside the vacuum cleaner, and clean air is discharged from the vacuum cleaner.